toradoranimefandomcom-20200215-history
Kugimiya Rie
Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵 Kugimiya Rie?, born May 30, 1979 in Kumamoto, Kumamoto) is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with I'm Enterprise.[1][citation needed] Kugimiya's most famous roles include Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Happy in Fairy Tail, Kagura in Gintama, Nagi Sanzenin in Hayate no Gotoku!, Shana in Shakugan no Shana, Louise in Zero no Tsukaima, Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!, and more recently Lotte in Astarotte no Omocha and Aria H. Kanzaki in Aria the Scarlet Ammo. She is typecasted to tsundere loli roles due to her voicing of tsundere characters Nagi (Hayate no Gotoku!), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), and Louise (Zero no Tsukaima); all of those anime aired around the same time. Due to her popularity and skill portraying such roles, some of her fans have named her as the Queen of Tsundere or even "TsundeRie".[2][3] She has also contributed her voice to various merchandise such as with Mugen Puchi Puchi Moe,[4] a virtual bubble-wrap popping game, and voiced various characters on a set of moe Karuta cards.[5] She was nominated for Best Actress in Leading Role in the first Seiyu Awards[6] for the role of Louise in Zero no Tsukaima, and jointly won Best Actress in a Supporting Role with Mitsuki Saiga at the second Seiyu Awards. Kugimiya won Best Actress in the third seiyu awards for the role of Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!.[7] Voice roles TV Animation Major roles in bold. 1999 *''Excel Saga'' - Yukari 2000 *''Hand Maid May'' - Cyberdoll Rena *''The Candidate for Goddess'' - Ikhny Allecto 2001 *''Figure 17'' - Mina Sawada *''Super Gals!'' - Sayo Kotobuki *''Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars'' - Futaba Murata 2002 *''Cosplay Complex'' - Delmo *''Gravion'' - Brigetta *''Pita-Ten'' - Koboshi Uematsu *''Rizelmine'' - Rizel Iwaki *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato 2003 *''Astro Boy'' - Nyanko *''Candidate for Goddess'' - Ikhny Allecto *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Alphonse Elric, Catherine Elle Armstrong *''Guardian Hearts'' - Hina *''Rockman.EXE'' - Anetta *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' - Tio 2004 *''Bleach'' - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Lily *''Burn Up Scramble'' - Maya Jingu *''Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch'' - Haruna (ep. 12) *''Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)'' - Hotaru Imai *''Gravion Zwei'' - Brigetta *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' - Alisa Bannings *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' - Toko Matsudaira *''Midori Days'' - Kota Shingyoji *''Mirmo!'' - Murumo *''Ninin ga Shinobuden'' - Miyabi *''Yakitate!! Japan'' - Monica Adenauer 2005 *''Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan'' - Sabato-chan *''Elemental Gelade'' - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos *''Guardian Hearts Power Up!'' - Hina *''Loveless'' - Kouya Sakagami *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' - Alisa Bannings *''MÄR'' - Belle *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin OVA'' - Ringo Kinoshita *''Paradise Kiss'' - Isabella (young, ep 10) *''Shakugan no Shana'' - Shana *''Trinity Blood'' - Peter 2006 *''Buso Renkin'' - Victoria *''Chocotto Sister'' - Yurika Hanayamada *''Digimon Savers'' - Ikuto Noguchi *''Ghost Hunt'' - Masako Hara *''Gintama'' - Kagura *''Honey and Clover'' - Shinobu Morita (young) *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (Anime)'' - Ringo Kinoshita *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' - Momo Aikawa *''Utawarerumono'' - Kamyu *''Zero no Tsukaima'' - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2007 *''Deltora Quest'' - Neridah *''Eiga de Tōjō! Tamagotchi Dokidoki! Uchū no Maigotchi!?'' - Mametchi *''Hayate no Gotoku!'' - Nagi Sanzenin *''Heroic Age'' - Mayl, Tayl *''Hidamari Sketch'' - Chika *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' - Mametchi *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - Nena Trinity *''Potemayo'' - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki *''Rental Magica'' - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' - Shana *''Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~'' - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2008 *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka'' - Yuuhi Katagiri *''Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe!'' - Mametchi *''Hidamari Sketch × 365'' - Chika *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' - Misaki Hayakawa *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' - Mujaki Serpent *''Linebarrels of Iron'' - Izuna Endo *''Mnemosyne'' - Mimi *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - Nena Trinity *''Nabari no Ou'' - Miharu Rokujo *''Nodame Cantabile season 2'' - Catherine *''Rosario + Vampire: Capu2'' - Mizore Shirayuki *''Rosario + Vampire'' - Mizore Shirayuki *''Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~'' - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *''Toradora!'' - Taiga Aisaka *''Zettai Karen Children'' - Mio, Momotaro, Young Minamoto, Nagi *''Wagaya no Oinari-sama'' - Shiro, Tsukuyomi 2009 *''Basquash!'' - Flora Skybloom *''Fairy Tail'' - Happy *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Alphonse Elric, Xiao Mei, Truth, Catherine Elle Armstrong *''Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season'' - Nagi Sanzenin *''Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari'' - Lan *''Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae'' - Shinohara Usagi (ep. 15) *''Kanamemo'' - Mika Kujiin *''Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season'' - Toko Matsudaira *''Negima: Mo Hitotsu no Sekai'' - Tsukuyomi *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu:Purezza'' - Alistia Rein, Tōka Tennōji *''Queen's Blade -Rurō no Senshi- TV'' - Melona/Merona *''Saki'' - Yuki Kataoka *''Shugo Chara'' - Sakurai Yua *''Shakugan no Shana S'' - Shana *''Tamagotchi!'' - Mametchi *''Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra'' - Akito *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' - Shannon 2010 *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' - Hysterica *''Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu'' - Chika *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls'' - Yukimura Sanada *''Inazuma Eleven'' - Utsunomiya Toramaru *''Jewel Pet Tinkle'' - Marianne *''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama'' - Rose (ep. 24) *''Ladies versus Butlers!'' - Kaoru Daichi *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' - Meena Carmine *''Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi'' - Mimi Usami *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' - Celebi *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' - Agnese Sanctis *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Alphonse Elric 2011 *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' - Kanzaki H. Aria *''Astarotte no Omocha!'' - Astarotte Ygvar[8] *''Dragon Crisis!'' - Rose *''Fairy Tail (OVA)'' - Happy *''Freezing'' - Cassie Lockheart *''Gintama'' - Kagura *''Gokicha (cockroach girls)'' - Chaba[9] *''Heart no Kuni no Alice'' - Alice Liddel *''Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel'' - Hazuki Kurumi *''Kämpfer für die Liebe'' - Bakuhatsu Penguin *''Kyousogiga'' - Koto *''Persona 4: The Animation'' - Rise Kujikawa *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' - Phantasos *''Shakugan no Shana III/FINAL'' - Shana *''The Idolmaster'' - Iori Minase *''Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san'' - Kiyoko *''Toradora! Bento no Gokui'' - Taiga Aisaka 2012 *''Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi'' - Mei *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple OVA'' - Miu Furinji *''Kill Me Baby'' - Unused Character *''Kingdom (manga)'' - Karyō Ten *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san'' - Haster *''Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A'' - Yuki Kataoka *''Shakugan no Shana Final'' - Shana *''Shining Hearts'' - Melty *''Recorder to Randoseru'' - Atsumi Miyagawa *''Zero no Tsukaima F'' - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Anime Films *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' - Karin Kurosaki *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' - Karin Kurosaki *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa'' - Alphonse Elric *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos'' - Alphonse Elric *''Gintama: Benizakura-hen'' - Kagura *''Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth'' - Nagi Sanzenin Drama CD *''Hotaru Imai'' **''Gakuen Alice Rabu Potion Chūiho!'' **''Gakuen Alice Mono Wasure Machine'' **''Gakuen Alice Chocolate Holic'' **''Pick of the Litter'' - Konohana *''Superior'' - Angelica *''Haiyoru! Nyaruko-san EX ~Dreamy Dreamer~'' - Hasta *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' - Liechtenstein, Latvia *''Nagasarete Airantō'' - Yukino *''Uwasa no Midori-kun!! (DigiComi Version)'' - Midori Yamate Games *''.hack//Link'' - Cello *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka: Parallel'' - Katagiri Yuuhi *''Akai Ito'' - Wakasugi Tsuzura *''Asura's Wrath'' - Mithra *''Blades of Time (Japanese version)'' - Ayumi *''Da Capo II: Plus Situation/Plus Communication'' - Erika Murasaki *''Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus'' - Shana, Taiga Aisaka, Sabato *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Japanese version)'' - Eliza Cassan *''Elsword (Japanese version)'' - Aisha *''Final Fantasy IV DS'' - Palom and Porom *''Freestyle Street Basketball'' - Sachi Takenaka,Mikako Suzuki,Yoshino Saionji *''Granado Espada (Japanese version)'' - Claire *''Grandia Online'' - Human Female *''Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of Time'' - Leona *''Gundam Assault Survive'' - Nena Trinity *''IDOLM@STER series'' - Iori Minase *''Infinite Undiscovery'' - Vika *''Konjiki no Gash Bell series'' - Tio *''Luminous Arc 2 Will'' - Karen *''MagnaCarta II'' - Celestine *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters'' - Nena Trinity *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Cosplay Hajimemashita'' - Hukayama Ayane *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise'' - Gabri *''Pangya'' - Kooh *''Persona 4'' - Rise Kujikawa *''Princess Maker 4'' - Christina Northerly *''Red Thread'' - Tsudura Wakasugi *''Riviera: The Promised Land'' - Ecthel (Ein) *''Robotics;Notes'' - Airi *''Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon'' - Mei *''Shining Hearts'' - Melty *''Shikigami no Shiro'' - Ise Nagino *''Star Ocean: The Second Evolution'' - Precis F. Neumann *''Summon Night X: Tears Crown'' - Elnadita Clevertink *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' - Marta Lualdi *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3'' - Marta Lualdi *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Majo to Suiri no Rondo'' - Shannon *''White Knight Chronicles 2'' - Miu *''X-Blades (Japanese version)'' - Ayumi *''Xenosaga'' - Mary Godwin *''Yakuza series'' - Haruka Sawamura *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' - Quark Dubbing roles *''The Fourth Kind'' - Ashley Tyler *''The Golden Compass'' - Lyra Belacqua *''Harper's Island'' - Madison Allen *''King Kong'' - Ann Darrow *''Mortuary'' - Jamie Doyle *''Peppa Pig'' - Peppa Pig *''Piranha 3D'' - Laura Forester *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' - White Queen *''Revolutionary Road'' - Jennifer Wheeler *''Ruby Gloom'' - Ruby Gloom *''Shirt Tales'' - Pammy Panda *''The Simpsons'' - Darcy (episode JABF04 "Little Big Girl") Discography Albums *2012: Kokohadoko References #'^' Doi, Hitoshi. "Kugimiya Rie". Seiyuu Database. January 3, 2011. Retrieved January 12, 2011. Archived 12 January 2011 at WebCite #'^' " 声優アワード: ｢ツンデレの女王｣釘宮理恵さんが主演女優賞に 神谷浩史さん二冠達成 [Seiyū Award: "Tsundere Queen" Rei Kugimiya Gets Starring Actress Award, Hiroshi Kamiya Also Awarded"] (in Japanese). Mainichi Shimbun. March 7, 2009. Retrieved November 11, 2009. #'^' " ツンデレカルタ: ｢私の気持ちも知らないで...｣"女王"釘宮理恵が読み手 緊急発売へ [Tsundere Card Game: 'Please Don't Understand My Feelings' "Queen" Rie Kugimiya as the Reader to be Sold Soon"] (in Japanese). Mainichi Shimbun. December 10, 2007. Retrieved November 11, 2009. #'^' ∞プチプチぷち萌え-キャラクター特設サイト- 未使用ボイス集 #'^' Rie Kugimiya’s Tsundere Cards | Sankaku Complex #'^' Seiyu Awards #'^' "3rd Annual Seiyū Award Winners Revealed (Updated)". Anime News Network. 2009-03-05. Retrieved 2009-05-26. #'^' TVアニメ『アスタロッテのおもちゃ！』公式サイト #'^' AnimeNation Anime News Blog » Blog Archive » Gokicha Cel Phone Anime Announced See More *Rie Kugimiya at I'm Enterprise (Japanese) *Rie Kugimiya at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *More information about the Japanese voice actor Rie Kugimiya Category:Voice Actors